


Gut Feeling

by wheelsupinthirty



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Evil Twins, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Manipulation, Mind Games, Plot Twists, Protectiveness, Reunions, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheelsupinthirty/pseuds/wheelsupinthirty
Summary: “How did you know? Was it his lame ass speech?” Lucifer asked and Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment but then put on a serious expression again.“I knew it the second you gave me that look, Lucifer.”“What look?” Lucifer asked, sounding genuinely confused.“When I- got emotional, Michael didn’t even realize, but you- you looked like it hurt you to see me like that. It’s not something one can fake, no matter how good of a liar they are.”
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 254





	Gut Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> anyone reading this in the future, i wrote this on 13th of July 2020, before s5 came out, let’s just put it out there.  
>  i could NOT resist when i watched the trailer of season 5, i genuinely don’t know how will i survive until august 21 after seeing it. anyways, hope y’all enjoy this one-shot i wrote instead of sleeping.

When her head stopped spinning, Chloe quickly reached for her gun that had flown all the way to the foot of the piano, she had no clue what the hell was happening, all she could remember was, she drove to the Lux, to talk to ‘Lucifer’, she had just found out that he wasn’t who she thought he was, he wasn’t her Lucifer, he was his twin brother Michael, or at least that’s what Maze had told her, she didn’t want to believe her, she didn’t want to believe the fact that she was working alongside Michael, thinking it was her real partner for weeks, she didn’t want to believe that her lips ever touched Michael’s. 

She felt like a fool, she had her concerns, she felt it in her heart from the second she had seen him that something was off, but she was just so happy that she was with ‘Lucifer’ again, so she ignored it. Well, at least she tried to, he had been acting differently, even though he managed to hide it well, he couldn’t hide it from Chloe. For a second she actually thought that maybe it wasn’t her partner, maybe it was a demon, or a shapeshifter, but then she told herself that this was real life, not that TV show with the angels, demons and the two brothers who hunt monsters. 

When she couldn’t keep it all in anymore, she decided to talk to Linda, the one person who knew Lucifer better than he knows himself, but hell, Michael was such a good liar that he had even manage to fool Linda as well.

She got a phone call earlier that evening from Maze, she was continuously shouting something about “Lucifer is not Lucifer.”, “Michael.”, “Twin Brother.”, “Real Lucifer found out.” Chloe asked her to calm down and explain what the hell was going on, when Maze explained everything, Chloe felt genuinely sick, like she was going to throw up. According to Maze, Lucifer’s twin brother was posing as him, trying to take up his place. 

Obviously Chloe was in denial, so she just hung up and grabbed her car keys, got into her car and drove to Lux as fast as she could, she had to confront him, she had to make sure this was one of Maze’s cruel pranks, she had to make sure it was really him. Lucifer.

When she got to the penthouse, it was empty, she called out Lucifer’s name couple of times, no response. Then suddenly, everything started shaking, no, not psychologically, everything started shaking like she was on the sinking Titanic, she fell onto the floor, she saw Lucifer’s expensive collection of alcoholic drinks falling onto the floor from the shelves, she saw the piano sliding across the floor, coming towards her, she was still in shock so she didn’t register what was happening, before the heavy instrument hit her, she quickly rolled over to the left, she saw the piano sliding until it hit the wall.

After what seemed like hours, but actually lasted like only a minute, the earthquake, or whatever the hell that was, stopped.   
Her head stopped spinning and the ringing in her ears lessened, so she quickly reached for her gun.

She heard sounds coming from the ground floor, getting closer closer, someone was in the elevator, she was growing more and more anxious as the time passed by. When she heard the familiar ‘Ding’ sound, she grabbed her gun tighter and pointed it at the entrance.

The elevator doors opened to reveal Lucifer, who nearly jumped when he walked into the room to see a gun pointed at him. He looked confused, but put his hands up in surrender. 

“Detective? What are you doing here? And why are you aiming your weapon at me? You know I’m vulnerable when you’re around.” 

Chloe tried to look as courageous as possible, even though her hand was shaking visibly. “Who the hell are you!?” She shouted, she saw something change in his expression, something that resembled fear, but that lasted only for a second before his gaze was set to a careful one again. 

She heard a sound coming behind her, from the open balcony door, she didn’t care about that right now, she was holding a man, possibly her partner, at gun point. 

“You.”

She knew that voice. She quickly turned around to see yet another Lucifer, standing there with an angered expression, staring at the Lucifer she was holding at gun point, when his gaze fell to her, his expression changed to an unreadable one.

“Detective? Why are you here? Do you know? About him?”

“Oh, come on, that’s your way of getting out of this!? Detective, can’t you see he’s acting surprised to make you believe he’s the real me.” The Lucifer she was holding at gun point said, raising his voice. The other Lucifer let out a bitter laugh. 

“Real me? You’ve been going around pretending to be me for weeks, oh how I’m gonna make you pay for it, Michael.” He said, his tone scarily dark, the Lucifer at the gunpoint rolled his eyes.

“Oh for Hell’s sake, just stop with your terrible acting already, you were a terrible liar back in the garden, and you are terrible at it now-”

“Both of you shut the fuck up!” Chloe yelled and both of them stopped talking. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes, the Lucifer in the darker shirt’s expression changed at the sight of that, while the other kept glaring at her and the pistol pointed at him. 

“Detective, listen to me, he’s trying to get into your head, I need you to trust me, I have never lied to your before, and I’m not gonna start now.” Lucifer said as he slowly took steps closer to her, when she was at an arms length away from him, she quickly aimed the gun at him. 

“Stop. Don’t come any closer.” She said, and he put his hands up in surrender as well. 

“See? She doesn’t believe you, come on detective, just shoot him and this’ll all be over, let it all be over, please. We’ll be at peace without him, maybe I could take you on a real date, if you’d like? Not grilled cheese this time, I could take you to Santa Monica Pier, we could even take your spawn with us.”

“Santa Monica Pier? How lame are you? And don’t you dare bring her offspring into this.”

Chloe grabbed her gun tighter and took a deep, shaky breath, she could feel both of them staring at her so she closed her eyes, and whispered out, “Prove.”

“Prove what?” She heard one of them say.

“Prove to me that you’re actually Lucifer.” She said louder this time, and opened her eyes, stared expectantly at them.

“Listen Chloe, I’m your partner, believe me, I know you, your name is Chloe Jane Decker, you become a cop because you wanted to follow your father’s footsteps, you love your offspring more than everything in the world, you don’t like fancy dates, you prefer simpler ones-”

“Oh, cut it with the ‘I know the real you’ bullshit, this is not a 80’s romance movie, detective, you know I’m the real Lucifer, listen your gut, please Chloe.” Lucifer in the darker shirt said, she looked at the pleading look in his eyes mixed with fear, but Chloe knew that wasn’t the fear of dying and going back to hell, that was the fear of losing her again, cause he was her partner, he was Lucifer, not Michael.

She quickly turned around and aimed the gun at Michael, and without wasting any second, she fired her gun, both of their wings opened at the sudden motion, the Lucifer who standing behind her had the same white wings she was familiar with, while the other one had dark gray ones. Luckily, Michael wasn’t quick enough, the bullet hit him right in the chest, a growing circle of blood stained his white shirt while he lay motionless on the floor.

She was right, that really was Michael, she had shot Michael, she shot an angel of the lord.

The tears that had formed in her eyes started falling at the realisation, she felt Lucifer wrap his arms around her and pull her into his chest, grabbing the gun and throwing it onto the floor with one hand, and covering the scene in front of her with the other while whispering “It’s okay. It’s alright.” over and over. 

The sudden realisation hit her, this was Lucifer, her Lucifer, the devil she had been longing after for months, she thought back to all those nights she had prayed for him, prayed for him to come back to her, she thought back to the empty feeling in her chest, the one only Lucifer could cure. Well there he was right now, still embracing her as if he was scared to let her go. 

Chloe stepped away enough to look at his face, and she saw Lucifer looking at him with a confused expression.

“Lucifer?”

“Yes, detective?”

“It’s you. It’s really you.” Chloe whispered, Lucifer just smiled at her, the same smile he gave her at the balcony right before he left for hell.   
She grabbed his face and pulled him into a long  
kiss, which he immediately responded to, before things started to get steamy, Lucifer pulled away, he looked like he had something in his mind.

“What’s wrong?”

“How did you know? Was it his lame ass speech?” Lucifer asked and Chloe rolled her eyes at his comment but then put on a serious expression again. 

“I knew it the second you gave me that look, Lucifer.”

“What look?” Lucifer asked, sounding genuinely confused.

“When I- got emotional, Michael didn’t even realize, but you- you looked like it hurt you to see me like that. It’s not something one can fake, no matter how good of a liar they are.” 

“Because it does hurt me to see you upset, detective.” Lucifer replied while stroking her cheek with his thumb, Chloe just smiled at that.

“Don’t you dare leave me again.”

“Don’t you worry, I’m not going anywhere this time.”


End file.
